


Feral Love

by Anonymous



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Being Walked In On, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Anal, Laughter During Sex, Laughter fetish, Meowing During Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Poor Janine, Poor everyone who has to share that camper van bed, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Thirsty Jody, cat roleplay, not bestiality, oblivious tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After rescuing a fluffy friend, Tom and Jody pretend to be cats. Janine walks in on them, of course. (Honestly, for once it's actually a lot less weird than it sounds. Just some sweet, happy fluff.)





	

Jody found Tom lying flat on his stomach, peering under the camper van and making kissy noises.

“No, no, you mustn’t stay here!” he was saying. “It's far too dangerous under here!”

“Tom?” Jody knelt down. “Who are you talking to?”

“A cat!” Tom said. “He's gone under the van and I can't get him out.”

“I know how to get him out,” Jody said. “Give me your boot.”

Tom kicked off his boot without question. Jody unlaced it and slithered the lace across the ground. The cat darted out and grabbed the lace, chewing on it and rolling around to kick at it with its back legs.

“Clever tactic, Marsh!” Tom snatched up the teenaged kitten. “It's been years since I played with a cat. I've forgotten all their secrets.”

“They like when you scratch their faces,” Jody advised him.

Tom did so, and the cat purred and went limp in his arms.

“I think that cat’s adopted you as his own.” Jody grinned, petting the cat’s back. “You should give him a name. Is it even a he for sure?”

“Hm." Tom checked under the cat's tail. "I'm not entirely sure. But you know, I think... Yes, this cat does rather look like Singh, my good friend and fellow agent! Hello, Singh. That's your new name, little friend."

“Just as well," Jody said. "I'm not sure cats have genders the way humans do. I like the name. Say, it looks like Singh’s wearing a little grey tux, doesn’t it?”

“It certainly does.” Tom held up the cat and stroked the exposed white stomach. “That's why I picked the name. Ah, you love belly rubs, don't you, Singh?”

“Oh my god! A belly rub?! I’ve never seen a cat let someone do that without mauling their hands off before!”

“Singh is a friendly cat.”

Tom flashed a smile at Jody that made her feel like she was having a dizzy spell. She sat down next to him.

“I bet you wore a tux before the apocalypse.” She cautiously stroked the soft white belly fur. “For secret agent stuff.”

“I did. And for weddings. And funerals. Far too many funerals, and far too few weddings. But I did wear a tuxedo sometimes.”

“I bet you looked really good in it, too.”

“Well, I certainly thought I did." He winked at her. "Never could master the bow tie, though. Janine always had to tie it for me.”

"Really?" Jody tried to picture it. "Even on missions?"

"Indeed. Singh the human never let me hear the end of it." Tom smooched Singh the cat's fluffy face. “I wonder if Singh will come with us into the van.”

“Let's give it a try.”

The cat did, in fact, let them sneak it into the empty camper van. The two of them kicked off their remaining three shoes and crawled into the messy bed.

“This sure is a friendly cat.” Jody played with Singh's ears.

“The grey ones are the friendliest, aren't they? Here, lie back, Jody.”

She lay back, and he set the floppy, purring puddle of grey and white on her stomach. The cat immediately stretched out and kneaded her breast.

“Don't get fresh with me!” She snorted. “I barely know you, cat.”

Tom was trying very hard not to stare at her breast. It was kind of adorable, actually. Her nipple was rock hard, and her lack of bra meant her breast rippled under the thin nightshirt with each prod from the cat's paw. She shifted until her cleavage was practically spilling out of the top of the shirt and then looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

“It’s getting cold,” Tom said, looking pointedly at everything but her.

“Yeah. I’ll have to find some yarn and knit blankets for us all.”

“I request a sweater, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No!"

"I take it a sweater is too much trouble, then?"

"Don’t you know about the sweater curse?”

Tom shook his head.

“I can't knit you a sweater because it'll bring bad luck to our relationship. Not that we have a relationship, of course. But we could in the future. I don't want to ruin anything before we have the chance to start it. Unless you think there's no chance we'd ever have a relationship, of course, in which case I'll knit you a sweater if you really want me to.”

He lay back, his head next to hers on the pillow. For a moment, the only sound was Singh purring.

“Aww, look how cute Singh is.” Jody tugged Tom’s hand onto the cat, brushing his fingers against her skin in the process. “You shouldn’t stop giving pats.”

Tom smiled and stroked the little grey cat. “Imagine life as a cat. No zoms to worry about. Just hunting for food, and finding warm places to curl up, and—”

“And fucking in dark alleys where everyone can hear you,” Jody said, just to see if it made him blush.

It did.

“Ah yes, mating,” he said. “Mustn’t forget about that. The propagation of the species! I’m rather surprised we don’t see more cats nowadays, come to think of it. No humans to spay and neuter them. Must be lots of mating going on. But where are all the kittens? It's a mystery.”

"I love a good mystery," Jody said. "As long as it doesn't involve me carrying desiccated corpses around."

Singh licked Jody's exposed collarbone, eliciting a startled shriek of laughter from her.

"What are you doing, Singh?!" She chuckled. "I don't need a bath. I just had one last night, silly."

She heard the way Tom's breath caught, and she wished she knew what he was thinking. Was he maybe, perhaps, possibly imagining his tongue on her? She licked her lips and decided to go for it.

“What do you think?” Jody asked. “If we were cats, would we end up mating with each other?”

“I really couldn’t say.” Tom's flush deepened, and he stared straight up at the ceiling. “I’ve never been a cat.”

“I think we would definitely fuck,” Jody went on. “If I were a cat, I bet you anything that cat-me would meow and rub her tail past your face until you couldn’t resist. Do you think cat-you would go for that?”

Tom swallowed. When he spoke, his voice was low and trembling. “You know, I’m inclined to say that cat-me would, most likely, go for that.”

"And what about human-you?" Jody propped herself up on the pillow.  "How can human-me find out if human-you is interested? It's probably a bad idea to just rub my tail in your face and see how you react, or I'd have done that already."

Tom squirmed, but his attempts to conceal his issue only drew her attention to the front of his pajama bottoms.

"Actually, human-me wouldn't think that was a bad idea at all," he said. "It's possible that, ah, human-me may have been admiring your tail for quite some time now."

"Oh you have, have you? Well, what's the verdict, then?"

"Irresistible." He rolled onto his side, facing her.  “May I kiss you, Jody?” 

“Finally.” She laughed and caressed the small patch of stubble on his skin. “What d’you think I’ve been trying to get you to do for months? I was afraid you were never going to ask me.”

He slowly lowered his mouth toward hers, as if he were afraid of hurting her, but she grabbed him by the head and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. She yanked his hand under her nightshirt. He took the hint, massaging the breast she’d guided him to. He didn’t squeeze or manhandle her; instead, he kneaded her as gently as the cat, his thumb hardening her nipple even more. She pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around him.

"Oh, goodbye, Singh." Tom waved as the cat rolled off Jody’s chest, purring against her arm on the bed.

Jody kicked off her pajama bottoms, immediately leaving a wet spot on Tom’s front when she circled her legs around him again. He was warm and firm against her, and he twitched when she bit his lower lip. She tugged his shirt up his ribs, but he flinched and pushed her hands away. 

“Do you not want to go further, Tom?” she asked.

“No, I do! Very much so. But, it's— I don't want you to see…”

“Your scars?”

He nodded.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of them,” Jody said. “Some girls like a guy with scars, you know. They’re just a part of you. They don't bother me at all.”

 “They bother me,” Tom said. 

“All right. If it'll make you more comfortable, I promise I won’t look.” Jody rolled onto her stomach. “You should probably use the back door anyway. It would be really bad if I had kittens on the way while we're fugitives from Abel.”

“Mmm, right.” He stroked his hand down her spine until he was cupping her backside. “You would look beautiful with a kitten or two on the way, though.” 

She giggled. “Maybe when the world is better. Not so many zoms. Not so many evil dictators.”

“The world will always have plenty of those, I’m afraid.”

“Well, a girl can dream, right?”

“Of course.”

Tom buried his face between her cheeks, and Jody gasped. His hands were surprisingly soft as they pushed her cheeks apart, and the way his tongue greeted her tight hole made her entire body weak.

“Oh, Tom! You don’t have to—" She drew in a shuddering breath. "Oh… wow, that feels really good. Thank you, Tom.”

“My pleasure,” he said before diving back in.

“Ohh!” Jody reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing his face down. “Yes, Tom! Good boy!”

He exclaimed something unintelligible and licked her even more eagerly. His hands shifted to her hips, pulling her to his mouth. Knowing the others were miles away hunting for hats and tinned vegetables, Jody didn’t bother muting herself.

“Yes, good boy, Tom.” She grasped his hair firmly. “Give my arse a thorough worshiping. You’re making me feel so good, Tom.”

His pleased little moan vibrated through her skin. After several moments of warming her up with his mouth, he worked one finger inside her. He hesitated, as if waiting to see if she approved.

“Ooh, yes!" She tightened her grip on his hair. "Go on, Tom. It feels amazing.”

He worked her over with his mouth and fingers in turns until she was quivering and bucking against the bed. 

“Tom,” she breathed. “Tom, please, I need you to fuck me right now!"

He climbed on top of her, his legs between hers. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulders, rubbing up against her slick bottom. 

“I only have spit for lube,” he warned her. “Speak up as soon as you feel too much friction.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” she said, halfway into the pillow. “You did a good job of lubing me up with your mouth. Go on and fuck me, Tom.”

“Oh, Jody, anything for you...” he breathed, pushing inside her. “Does that hurt?”

“No. Not even a little.” She rubbed her foot against his leg. "Keep going."

“Yes, ma’am." He grunted into her shoulder, sending a pulse of pleasure through her body. "You know, you’re very attractive when you’re taking control.”

She smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He stuck his nose into her sweaty hair and inhaled deeply. "Your skin smells so sweet, Jody. I never imagined I'd feel this happy in my life. Not since Algeria."

Jody covered his hand with hers and squeezed it. "Now, don't get all romantic on me while you're fucking my arse in the back of a van."

They both snorted at that. Tom kissed her neck until she moaned loudly enough to wake the dead—although hopefully not literally, given the circumstances. She met his every thrust, so turned on she couldn't help but fuck him back.

“Harder,” she ordered. “Don’t stop until I tell you.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Tom picked up the pace, putting his mouth right next to her ear. She waited for him to whisper something very sophisticated and sexy and spy-like.

Instead, he nipped at her earlobe and said, “Meow.”

“What the hell?!” She laughed. “No, Tom, don’t you dare.”

“Why not?”

“Not while you’re fucking my arse!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s killing the mood!”

“Not for me! You’re unbelievably sexy when you laugh.” His fingers found her clit, and his teeth found her shoulder. “Are you sure I can’t meow?” 

“Oh, all right,” she said, immediately more agreeable once he was teasing her clit. “Meow. Oh god. We sound ridiculous.”

“Meow,” he said into her ear. “I love your laugh, Jody. It's the happiest sound I've ever heard.”

"As long as you don't tickle me," she said. "Meow."

"Meow-ow. Oh, maybe you do need a bath. Let me groom you."

He licked her shoulder, then lapped at the back of her neck. Jody surrendered to a giggling fit. He was still stroking her clit and obeying her earlier edict to fuck her harder, working her into a frenzy even as she laughed. He pushed her hair out of the way and licked her everywhere his tongue could reach, overloading her nerves with pleasure.

“Oh, don’t stop Tom! I’m going to cum! I’m going to—” She cried out in bliss as his fingers finally coaxed her orgasm free. It flooded every molecule of her body with pleasure. She thrashed about under Tom for a long time, until he groaned her name in her ear and held her tight.

The two of them collapsed into a warm pile simultaneously, their feverish bodies sticking together. Now that Jody was still, she could feel him pulsing rhythmically inside her, filling her with his own heat. She sighed deeply.

"Oh wow..."

“Wow meow,” Tom said.

“Meow.”

“Meow meow."

“Have you both _thoroughly lost your minds_?!”

They both snapped their heads around to see Janine standing in the entrance to the camper’s bedroom, her mouth agape. In an instant, Tom expertly pulled the duvet over himself and Jody.

“Janine! It’s… well, it’s pretty much what it looks like,” Jody said. “Yes, we had sex. So what?” 

“It’s not the sex part that disturbs me,” Janine said. “Although I am slightly disturbed by the likelihood that we won’t bother washing the linens before bed tonight. What on God’s green Earth is the reason for all the… the meowing?!”

“Well, you see, we uh… it’s because… well…”

 “It's an inside joke,” Tom said.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” Jody said. "It's just an inside joke."

"I see."

“What happened?” Sam asked. “What's the commotion about?" He stumbled in behind Janine. "It’s not a crime to take a nap, is it? Wait, oh my god, please tell me you two aren’t currently getting a bunch of… sex cooties on the duvet. Oh, that’s… that’s not a happy thought. I miss washing machines.”

Maxine's face appeared behind Sam's. "What happened?"

“Tom and Jody decided to consummate their attraction to each other," Janine said. "In the bed they both share with me and Runner Five.”

“Yes! Maxine pumped the air, narrowly missing the roof. “I knew leaving them behind together would work.”

The camper shifted as still more weight entered.

"Yes, I think that's fine," Paula said. "Maxine, did you hear that?"

"No, what?" 

"Runner Five called dibs on sharing a bed with us and Sam tonight."

"Perfect," Janine muttered. "Absolutely perfect."

"Hey!" Jody sat up in bed, keeping the duvet over her chest. "If you've all had your fun, Tom and I would like some privacy. Do you mind?"

As they all filed out, Jody rolled over and rested her face against Tom's undershirt.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Not the first time half of Abel's walked in on me naked," Jody said. "Apparently all the screaming can alarm people. Who would have guessed?"

"Oh dear." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Still, I like the screaming. I could barely control myself at the end there. You're amazing."

"Mm." Jody smiled. Her hand started to massage Tom's scarred stomach, but then she froze. "Sorry, is this all right?"

"Yes." He covered her hand with his and kissed her forehead. "I'd love a belly rub right now, but only from you."

She traced the words carved into his stomach; he nuzzled her cheek.

The little grey cat launched itself at the monsters at the foot of the bed, the ones mingling together lazily under the duvet.


End file.
